creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda:Dark Legacy/Characters
frame|right This is a comprehensive list of the various characters seen throughout the massive world in the conceptual game, The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy. Characters will be listed in alphabetical order, by their species of origin. Ancient Robots Anouki Blins Great Moblin Origin: Oracle games Harlequin Origin: Link: The Faces of Evil Molblin Origin: Molblin's Magic Spear Cats Cobbles Dark Tribesmen Demons Deku Scrubs Dogs Barkle Origin: Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Fairies & Great Fairies Blue Fairy Origin: The Crystal Trap The Blue Fairy is an unnamed Fairy that can be found in the GIBDO CAVE in a currently-unspecified kingdom. The Fairy is only released and thus encountered if Dark Link decides to fight and kill the Wealthy Gibdo. Killing this Gibdo releases the Fairy from under its wrappings and doing so will leave her thankful to him. She will then bathe him in a blue light that will restore his energy and health fully before giving him hints on where to find the Lens of Truth, the Handprint of Ganon, and the Magic Honey. King Oberon Origin: The Animated Series Pinkle Origin: Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Spryte Origin: The Animated Series Garo Gerudo Ganondorf Dragmire thumb|One of the Ganon forms Ganondorf may take at the end of the game, depending upon circumstances. Origin: The Legend of Zelda: The Hyrule Fantasy thumb|left|Ganondorf Dragmire Ganondorf Dragmire is the King of Evil, the possessor of the Triforce of Power, and the creator and pseudo-father to Dark Link. This game hints that Ganondorf was initially created when the spirit of Demise infected Groose, although he has since reincarnated a number of times; however his hate for Link remains strong. He has astonishing magical and physical strength, especially when transformed into his alternate forms of Ganon. He can also be resurrected by way of slaying his murderer and performing a blood ritual; however if this fails he will also reincarnate as normal, usually through the Gerudo people. He is related by way of Demise infection to Vaati. In Dark Legacy, his power can be increased or decreased due directly to the machinations of Dark Link and the choices he makes. As his power increases, his pig form becomes more and more demonic in nature. Koume & Kotake, Twinrova Origin: Ocarina of Time Gorons Goloso, Champion of the Gorons frame Origin: Dark Legacy Pummus & Skoio, the Graceful Gorons Origin: Oracle games Ho Ho Tribesmen Hoiger Howgendoogen Origin: Phantom Hourglass Humans Beth Origin: Twilight Princess Charlo Origin: Twilight Princess Charlo is a beggar found in the undercity of Arcadia. He begs for rupees, and Dark Link can give them to him. At set intervals, he will reveal increasing amounts of background rumors on the local Unlian threat, stating that his brother Chive disappeared many years ago. Relinquishing 1000 rupees will award Dark Link with a piece of heart and he will move out of the undercity; however, at any point Dark Link can report Charlo to the authorities and they will be seen dragging him off down an alleyway the next time Dark Link shows up in the area. If he follows them (they travel slowly) he will find his way into Arcadia's dark-themed dungeon, the Rupee Refinery. This will also unlock an extra heart piece elsewhere in the nation of Arcadia to replace the one he missed out on. Inside of the Rupee Refinery, Dark Link will see Charlo's transformation into an Unlian. Chive Origin: Dark Legacy Colin Origin: Twilight Princess Coro Origin: Twilight Princess David Sr. Origin: The Wind Waker David Jr. Origin: The Wind Waker Device Master Barnes Fuse Origin: Twilight Princess Barnes, insisting on the formal "Mr. Fuse" by anyone whom he doesn't know personally, is a bomb shop owner. Fado the Human Origin: Twilight Princess Falbia & Fyer Origin: Twilight Princess Falbia and Fyer are two former members of Gorman's Circus Troupe, who fell in love with one another and got married, moving to Lake Hylia to spend their lives together. However, the relationship was not to last and quickly became rocky. In the end the two separated but both refused to leave the beautiful Lake Hylia area, unwilling to let the other one win. With this, the two both abandoned their original property and moved out to the two other segments of the lake. Now they each run a mini-game that will fire Dark Link to the other's location; however doing so will damage the target's business a little more each time as in truth the two are using Dark Link as literal ammunition to try and destroy the other's place as part of their ongoing feud. Should either building be destroyed successfully, Dark Link will be awarded a Piece of Heart from the other. Eventually he can circumvent these two with other options. Hena Origin: Twilight Princess Hena is the younger sister of both Coro and Iza, and unlike her siblings, she has taken to fishing, a family tradition. Ilia Origin: Twilight Princess Iza Origin: Twilight Princess Jaggle Origin: Twilight Princess Jaggle (pronounced "Haggle") is a simple Human farmer in Calatia, residing over a field above the main road towards Hyrule. Jaggle is the husband of Pergie, and the two are raising their boys Malo and Talo. Because of his farm's location, he has suffered many attacks by not only Crowleys that are after his Ordon Pumpkins, and Wolfos that are after his small herd of Ordon Goats, but also Yooks that are stealing his pumpkins. Dark Link can kill all the Crowleys in his field once per day for a reward of 10 Rupees, although after the first attempt he will, like his namesake suggests, attempt to haggle Dark Link down to 3 Rupees. He also complains about competition with Pumm's Farm, located in another province. In fact, if Dark Link manages to steal a pumpkin from Pumm's Farm and drag it all the way down to Jaggle's Farm and toss it—thus breaking it—in front of Jaggle, he will give Dark Link a Piece of Heart. Two quests stem from Jaggle's Farm: The first involves stopping the nightly Wolfos attacks; and to stop the "Yeti" attacks Mayor Bo Origin: Twilight Princess Prince Façade Origin: The Animated Series Façade is the prince of Arcadia and heir to the throne. Although a great hero in his own right to rival even Link, Façade is a notorious germophobe, both leading to his nickname, "The White Knight". He is also very vain, and can often be found to be admiring himself in the mirror. His weapon of choice is a rupee crossbow, a weapon designed in Arcadia. Dark Link can find Façade visiting Hyrule Castle upon his arrival, and can be seen to offer his services to Queen Zelda now that Link has gone missing. He is there when Dark Link is arrested and thrown in jail, and during his escape he will try to stop him near the end. Although he is normally a challenging fight, throwing Magic Powder on him, he will freak out about getting dirty and flee. However, should Dark Link actually defeat him without the use of Magic Powder, he will collapse to the floor, dropping his Rupee Crossbow, which Dark Link can then pick up as a new weapon item, though every shot with it costs 1 rupee. As Dark Link leaves the room, the prince will suddenly be surrounded by ghosts, which circle him as he gets up to one knee and looks on, helpless. A silhouetted figure will then appear and the after he apparently casts some sort of magic and the ghosts make contact with Façade, the screen goes white and they all disappear. Purlo Origin: Twilight Princess Renado Origin: Twilight Princess Sing Origin: The Animated Series Talo Origin: Twilight Princess Hylians Ankle Origin: The Wind Waker Dampé the Gravemaster Origin: Ocarina of Time frame|Dampé, Calatia Cemetery attendant Dampé is one of the first helpful people Dark Link meets upon waking up, attending the Calatia graveyard. He regales Dark Link with the tale of how his family originated from the grand kingdom of Hyrule but that, due to his family's frightening appearance, they were forced to relocate time and time again when settlements grew larger around them so as to keep from terrifying the new townsfolk. Ultimately, Dampé's grandfather was forced out of Hyrule by an angry mob, who feared for their lives from his deformed appearance. Dampé expresses woe for this event but states that he has come to love his surrogate home of Calatia. After performing a sidequest for Dampé, Dark Link can obtain the shovel, which allows him to dig for items in soil. Depending upon which route the player chooses to take, Dampé's true role will be revealed. Later in the game, the player will return to Calatia Cemetery, where they discover that the undead have begun to take hold of the area. This will lead to Dampé giving Dark Link one of the game's bottles, with which he must explore a mandatory mini-dungeon and defeat the Big Poe, catch it in a bottle, and return it to Dampé so that he can, as he claims, find out what is causing the sudden undead uprising. frame|Dampé's dark guise: The Necromancer A couple dungeons later the player will discover the sinister truth: Dampé is in fact a necromancer, and has summoned the undead on his own accord. He desires revenge against the Hyrule kingdom for their cruel treatment of his lineage over the centuries. He then reveals that he serves Ganondorf willingly and that he actually aided Dark Link after his awakening specifically because he knew who he truly was. He then asks Dark Link to aid him in bringing Hyrule to its knees: should the player agree, he will become Dark Link's liason and his method of entering into towns despite being registered as a member of Ganon's Forces. Should Dark Link refuse his offer of assistance however, Dampé will be disappointed in Dark Link's progress and teleport away, leaving a small group of undead in his wake for the player to deal with. If the player helps Dampé take Hyrule, the land will become filled with undead monsters. However if he refuses, an undead-themed dungeon will open up in Hyrule where Dark Link will ultimately meet Dampé again for the last time. Here he will explain that he has used his magic to strengthen the Big Poe you captured for him earlier and since you would not help him, he takes matters into his own hands to give himself great power. To do so he releases the Big Poe and through a quick ritual, it possesses his body and transforms him into the dungeon's boss, Wizzro. Killing this boss ultimately kills Dampé, as well. Ilia Origin: s'' Ingo & Waru '''Origin:' Ocarina of Time and Dark Legacy Jovani Origin: Twilight Princess Knuckle Origin: The Wind Waker Link, Hero of Courage Origin: The Hyrule Fantasy Malva Chudley Origin: Twilight Princess Malver, referring to himself by his surname Chudley while at work, is a snobbish store owner in Arcadia. Unless Dark Link obtains a Gentleman's Tunic in Hytopia, Chudley will look down on him and insist all of his items are priced at ten times the actual cost. If Dark Link remains in the building for a full minute, he will accuse him of stealing and throw him out. Dark Link can either ignore his emporium entirely or take a redeemed/forsaken path to deal with his unruly behavior. In the redeemed path, Dark Link can donate 1,000 rupees to Malo, who will then buy the company out; Chudley will still run the store but will be somewhat less rude to Dark Link and let him buy items at their actual set price. Should Dark Link also donate another 1,000 to Charlo, the beggar will turn up as having become manager of the store, and Chudley is shown to have been demoted to sales associate. He will now act like a typical employee, and insisting the Link call him by his given name, Malver. He seems to talk as if he is nervous, a hint that he is worried about losing his job. In the forsaken path, Dark Link can sneak into his back room and watch a scene where Chudley talks about seeing most of the citizens as lower class than him. Should Dark Link have obtained the Gust Jar (an upgrade of the Gust Bellows), he can then vacuum up the entire stockpile of rupees found in the back. Should Dark Link then return, he will find that Chudley has gone bankrupt and is now penniless. He can then later be found in the Undercity, begging for Rupees similar to Charlo. Princess Agitha Origin: Twilight Princess frame|Agitha with her Goddess Butterfly Agitha is the self-proclaimed "princess of the bug kingdom". In truth, she is just a regular, 10-year-old citizen of Hyrule Castle Town who is playing pretend. A true neutral character, she does not concern herself with Dark Link's reputation. Instead, she just wants all of her "bug friends" to come to the party she claims to have invited them to. Seeing an opportunity in Dark Link's arrival, she knights him as a soldier in her make-believe kingdom, and instructs him - now her loyal Beetle Guard, as she claims - and sends him on a quest to retrieve all of her bug friends. To facilitate this, she then gives him her Bug Bottle. This bottle only works in capturing the various arthropod species across the planet; however, this also includes Fairies, making it useful during dungeon crawls as well. The magic of the bottle will shrink any large monster "bug" as well, as she requests even Tektites and Gohmas at her party. The list includes one of every arthropod insect variation, various bees and butterflies found around the world, and 24 Golden Bugs, which are collected in both male and female genders. Each bug brought to Agitha will reward Dark Link with rupees, its value dependent upon the difficulty of a particular enemy or the rarity of a regular bug. Golden Bugs always reward 50 Rupees. Upon delivering a third of the bugs to her she will grant him special Beetle Guard armor that he can wear, which provides slight protection from attacks and "chirps" in the presence of bug types that have not been collected yet. At this point she will also reveal that her "subjects" have begun expanding her "kingdom's" borders, by way of a cavern through her floor. As he brings her more arthropods this area will continue to expand and be filled with more and more "bugs"; and endless supply of beetles, hornets and good hornets, and butterflies can be found down here should Dark Link need any for any reason, assuming he has already given her some of these bugs. After bringing her 2/3rds of the required bugs, Dark Link will be promoted to Tektite Knight and upgrade his Beetle Guard armor to Tektite Knight armor, which provides the same abilities as before but also enhances his jumping capabilities (allowing him to leap even without the Roc Feather equipped) and letting him walk on water for a short time at the cost of magic. Once all of the bugs have been delivered to Agitha, Dark Link will be handsomely rewarded with the Gohma Baron armor and title. This armor no longer chirps as all bugs in the world have already been collected, but the wielder can still walk on water (now at a reduced magic cost) with the added bonus of the game's greatest armor defense and now arthropod-based enemies will no longer attack first; instead they will ignore Dark Link until he strikes at them first. If Dark Link leaves her castle when he still has any insects on hand, she will whisper "I know you have bugs..." accompanied by a low growl. While she is not afraid of Dark Link even should he be fully evil, she will fear him during the questline that leaves him as a frog. The minute he walks in she will shriek and will throw him out. He will not be able to meet with her until he is cured at the end of the questline. Pringle Origin: Majora's Mask Queen Zelda Hyrule Origin: The Hyrule Fantasy frame|Zelda wears Daphnes' crown as queen of Hyrule. Zelda Hyrule is the current ruler in an impressive line of rulers, spanning back millennia. She is full Hylian, is the granddaughter of the once-strict king Alonsus, and the daughter of King Aloisius and Queen Griselda. She claims the likes of Daltus, Daphnes, Gustaf, and an endless number of previously-named "Zeldas" as well - a fact which she is mighty proud of. Her family are also related to both the disgraced Onkleds of Gamelon and the eccentric Tufts of Hytopia, neighboring kingdoms that branched off at different points to become, at least at one point (in Gamelon's case) sovereign but aligned locations. frame|Zelda reveals she is no friend to evil. When Dark Link first shows up in Hyrule and visits Hyrule Castle, he will be able to meet the Queen. She initially acts surprised to see him, referring to him as "Link", and asks him to meet her in private in the castle gardens. Doing so means having to bypass guard patrols, but eventually he will reach the gardens, where the queen will ask him how the encounter with Ganondorf went. When Dark Link appears not to remember, she tells him that she knows who he is. Before he can react she suddenly draws a blade and tells him that he is not her hero, the first official indication to Dark Link that he is not who he believes himself to be (though the player will already know this fact, a common Nintendo trope.) Dark Link will then realize that guards have them surrounded and he will be taken into custody. Before his trial is to take place, Dark Link escapes through the catacombs. He will be unable to re-enter Hyrule Castle unless he gets high redemption status or utilizes a Guise Mask. Should Dark Link start down the redeemed path, he can begin to convince the queen to forgive his actions through a long set of quests that help sabotage the forces of darkness. Among other tasks this will include killing The Necromancer, whose undead monsters have begun to terrorize the region. frame|The Dark Seer reveals her true identity. Instead, if Dark Link takes the dark route, the Necromancer will be able to succeed in taking over Hyrule Castle and Queen Zelda will mysteriously disappear. No evidence of her location or fate will reveal itself for some time. However, a robed seer wrapped in a cloak emblazoned with a Sheikah insignia; strangely however this supposed Sheikah has piercingly blue eyes beneath their cloak, indicating that they are not whom they claim to be. Even so, they help to reveal Dark Link's origin through a set of quests, revealing that he is Sheikah -- or at least partially so -- himself. When this quest line finally ends near the conclusion of the game, the seer will turn around but pull a suspiciously familiar blade upon him. They will then remove their hood and reveal that they have been the queen of Hyrule the entire time, in seclusion and working on claiming her kingdom back through manipulation of Ganon's own forces. She will then attack the dark-hearted Sheikah as a potential late-stage boss. Defeating her does not kill her but she is subdued, and one of Ganon's remaining generals will appear and take her away to Ganondorf's personal dungeon. She can then be found here during the game's final dungeon in a cell. Tingle Origin: Majora's Mask Keatons Kikwi Kokiri Koroks Fado & Fado Origin: Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker Lokomo Mogmas Monkeys Oocca Parella Picori Rito Beek Chickie Cluck Chicken-designed Rito. Farmer who tends to a flock of Cuccos. Hock Raptorial salesman. He flirts with Chickie whenever she comes in. Kaw Crow-designed Rito. Goth who joins the Wizzrobes. He joins the "Helmaroc King" and the unnamed hornbill, condor, loon, and cuckoo into the Dark Realm to try to stop the King of Evil, Ganon. However entering causes them to lose their will and eventually Kaw and the others (sans the cuckoo) align with Ganon's Forces by joining the Wizzrobe Cult led by the Jack of All Tricks. Krass & Sass Parrots-designed Ritos. A pair of bards following in the footsteps of Kass from BoTW. Tallon Wingsong Albatross-designed Rito. ''"Unnamed Condor" Condor-designed Rito. He joins the "Helmaroc King", Kaw, and the unnamed hornbill, loon, and cuckoo into the Dark Realm to try to stop the King of Evil, Ganon. However entering causes them to lose their will and eventually the condor and the others (sans the cuckoo) align with Ganon's Forces by joining the Wizzrobe Cult led by the Jack of All Tricks. "Unnamed Cuckoo" Cuckoo-designed Rito. He joins the "Helmaroc King", Kaw, and the unnamed hornbill, condor, and loon into the Dark Realm to try to stop the King of Evil, Ganon. However entering causes his entire party to begin to lose their will and while he is able to remain steadfast in his will he flees when the others convert into a Wizzrobe Cult and try and kill him when he refuses to join. Time spent after this alone in the Dark Realm takes its toll on his sanity and by the time Dark Link encounters him he is little more than a gibbering madman. "Helmaroc King" "Unnamed Hornbill" Hornbill-designed Rito. He joins the "Helmaroc King", Kaw, and the unnamed condor, loon, and cuckoo into the Dark Realm to try to stop the King of Evil, Ganon. However entering causes them to lose their will and eventually the hornbill and the others (sans the cuckoo) align with Ganon's Forces by joining the Wizzrobe Cult led by the Jack of All Tricks. "Unnamed Loon" Loon-designed Rito. She joins the "Helmaroc King", Kaw, and the unnamed hornbill, condor, and cuckoo into the Dark Realm to try to stop the King of Evil, Ganon. However entering causes them to lose their will and eventually the loon and the others (sans the cuckoo) align with Ganon's Forces by joining the Wizzrobe Cult led by the Jack of All Tricks. River Zora King Zora '''Origin:' A Link to the Past Queen Oren Origin: A Link Between Worlds Salona Sea Zora Bazz Origin: Breath of the Wild Cleff Origin: Breath of Wild Dento Origin: Breath of Wild Dorephan Origin: Breath of the Wild Dunma Origin: Breath of the Wild Evan Origin: Majora's Mask Finley Origin: Breath of the Wild Fronk Origin: Breath of the Wild Gaddison Origin: Breath of the Wild Grand Emperor Zora frame Origin: Dark Legacy Grand Emperor Zora is the self-proclaimed ruler of the seas, and counts both the Sea and Spring Zora as his loyal subjects, and considers the halfbreed Zorazoras a heresy, banishing any from his kingdom. Schlucks, despite being neutral in the conflict between Zora genera, are known to inhabit his domain, as well. This is due in large part to the devastating war between his species and the "River Zoras", which have taken a heavy toll on his people and his own body: An earlier attempt on his life has left him blinded, and he is missing not only his left barbel but also his left hand, which he keeps hidden under a long, draping cape. This attack has also left him to turn a no-nonsense eye to the world. Even his allies such as the Hylians of Hyrule find him full of contempt, and he uses the excuse of needing to focus all of his energies in defeating his foes in battle to keep treating them poorly. Despite this and his gruff exterior, he cares deeply for his family, and his people are a great sense of pride to him. His injuries have left him crippled, a fact that he wishes not to share with his subjects. He knows the time will soon come where his illegitimate daughter, Lady Luvdisc, will need to take command of the throne for him. Gruve Origin: Breath of Wild "Iza's Assistant" Origin: Twilight Princess Japas Origin: Majora's Mask Jiahto Origin: Breath of the Wild Kapson Origin: Breath of the Wild Kaydeb Origin: Breath of the Wild Keye Origin: Breath of Wild King Zora Do Bon XVI Origin: Ocarina of Time A former ruler of the Sea Zora. He is referenced within the graveyard in Zora's Empire. Kodah Origin: Breath of Wild Lady Luvdisc Origin: Dark Legacy Lady Mipha Origin: Breath of the Wild Lady Ruto Origin: Ocarina of Time Laruta Origin: Breath of the Wild Laruto Origin: The Wind Waker Ledo Origin: Breath of Wild Lord Ralis Origin: Twilight Princess Ralis is the prince of the Spring Zora. Lord Sidon Origin: Breath of the Wild Lulu I Origin: Majora's Mask Lulu II Origin: Majora's Mask Marot Origin: Breath of Wild Mei Origin: Breath of the Wild Mikau Origin: Majora's Mask Muzu Origin: Breath of Wild Muzu is the mentor of the princess of the Sea Zora, Lady Luvdisc. Queen Rutela Origin: Twilight Princess Rutela is the queen of the Spring Zora, though her royal standing still brings her under the overall rule of Grand Emperor Zora. Rivan Origin: Breath of the Wild Sasan Origin: Breath of the Wild Seggin Origin: Breath of the Wild Seggin, better known amongst the Zora as Demon Sergeant Seggin, is the commanding officer of the Royal Zora Guard. The Old Zora Origin: Oracle games Tijo Origin: Majora's Mask Tona Origin: Breath of the Wild Torfeau Origin: Breath of the Wild Toto Origin: Majora's Mask Tottika Origin: Breath of the Wild Trello Origin: Breath of the Wild Tula Origin: Breath of the Wild Tumbo Origin: Breath of the Wild Sheikah Subrosian Tokays Tree Spirits Twili Watarara Wind Tribesmen Witches The Tree Witch Origin: The Crystal Trap Witch of Walls Origin: The Animated Series Yamatami Tribesmen Yeti Zuna Miscellaneous Duchess Violante Onkled Origin: Dark Legacy frame Violante Onkled is the current ruler of the Onkled Duchy, which covers the island of Gamelon off the coast of Hyrule. A descendant of the legendarily cowardly Duke Onkled, her family have been left embarrassed and ashamed for centuries, and the once-proud territories of Gamelon now fall under the jurisdiction of Hyrule's Queen Zelda Hyrule. Violante wishes for nothing more than to prove her trustworthiness to the Queen so that she may finally reclaim the sovereignty of her nation and its people, though she is unsure how to do this as her family has tried for centuries to prove their loyalty to the family yet with no success. Violante herself claims that she was an attempt of her grandfather to prove himself to then-king Alonsus Hyrule. To do so, he married his Hylian daughter off to a Sheikah prince, leading to the birth of Violante, a half-Shiekah, half-Hylian. This is evident in her red eyes. She has latent command over Shadow Magic due to her heritage, but is not trained in its usage; her mother feared this would lead the Hyrule Family to see her as a threat and so refused to train her - it was only some years later that her mother learned that had she trained Violante, she could have become a Guardian of the royal family. When Dark Link meets with the Duchess he discovers that she is friendly yet troubled. She quickly notices his red eyes and deduces that he, too, must be of Sheikah descent and thus confides in him her desires for her kingdom's prosperity and the burden of her servitude. She is unsure how to proceed. Dark Link can take either a light or dark route in helping her; through the light route she will bolster Hyrule's forces with her own naval fleet and soldiers with a hint that she may have won the favor of Queen Zelda for doing so, expressing hope for freedom in the near future. Alternatively, Dark Link can convince her to take her kingdom back by force, transforming into one of Ganon's Generals and going to war with Hyrule, leading to various forces she controls to end up along the coastlines with the great kingdom. Either way, the player will need to eventually return here and enter the island's graveyard. The Duchess reveals that the bangle she wears around her wrist is actually the Golden Gauntlets, and she chooses to accompany Dark Link to the graveyard and lift the giant stone slab blocking his path; however she is soon after attacked and injured, thus is unable to accompany him further. Since she cannot continue on, she relinquishes the gauntlets to Dark Link to replace his silver gauntlets. Glutko Origin: Kink: The Faces of Evil Glutko is a green-skinned Hinox. Goronu Origin: Link: The Faces of Evil Goronu is a green-skinned Wizzrobe who serves as an apprentice under The Necromancer as a minor minion of Ganondorf. He is capable of shape-shifting to disguise himself, and can instill life into the dead in a unique form of Stalfos known as Sleepy Bones. He is weak to Firestones. Jack of All Tricks Origin: Dark Legacy The Jack of All Tricks is a powerful if devious Wizzrobe who controls the Altar of Dark Rituals. He is a master of illusions and uses this ability to fight his foes. When hit with the dungeon's treasure, Magic Powder, he splits into 8 Wizrobes which must all be slain in order to finally defeat him. King Wart Mamu Origin: Super Mario Bros. II Lupay Origin: s'' Mazura '''Origin:' Adventure of Link Mazura is a horse-headed creature that leads a group of horse wranglers, with ties to Ganondorf. Despite obvious relation to horses, he sees them as insignificant beasts that serve no purpose other than to serve the higher races. Before the events of the game, Mazura and his men traveled the kingdoms and stole all of the greatest horses in an attempted to take Epona from the hero of courage -- they succeeded, but not before stealing several other horses. Among the horses around here are Catherine, the racing champion Cloud, Raven's horse Puini, as well as Ganondorf's Gerudo stallion, Herald, itself. However, Zelda's white steed Storm was not captured and she still possesses it in Hyrule Castle Town. Mazura seems to recognize Dark Link, but laughs him off when he realizes the amnesiac desires a horse. He will not allow Dark Link in, but should he come back during the night he can sneak in. By claiming the candle as an item, he can see enough in the dark to travel beneath the stables and into the horse pens, but he must be cautious and avoid Mazura's lackeys, the Gorman brothers, Ingo and Waru. During this necessary attempt, Catherine, Cloud, and Puini will all be asleep and will not respond. Herald is the horse Dark Link is intended to take here; if he attempts to free Epona instead, she will be startled by the darkness in his heart and start whinnying, inadvertently waking up Mazura and forcing Dark Link to battle him. Mazura will use a large spiked mace in combat and can only be injured with the use of ranged weapons; if he should win the combat he will simply throw Dark Link out of the ranch with a half heart remaining. An optional Redemption-oriented quest involves Link sneaking into the ranch multiple times to free all the other horses kept here. Once all horses have been freed, Mazura will curse Dark Link and challenge him to true combat; this time around he will not spare his adversary. Once defeated he will seemingly realize the error of his ways and beg the goddesses to forgive him (in reference to his eventual descendant seemingly serving Hyrule instead of Ganon). Martha Origin: Link's Awakening Militron Origin: s'' Omfak '''Origin:' s'' Tyrant King Snarlgape '''Origin:' Dark Legacy Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legend of Zelda Fanon Category:Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy